1 Year Later
by iron man fan2626
Summary: This is Mary and Joey's life after Mary has been in dance school for a whole year


Chapter 1 remember I own nothing

Mary's P.O.V

I walked into my first class of the day and walked over to the bar and started stretching I noticed Sara Johnson glaring at me I never understood it but from the minute I walked into this school she hated me. According to my roommate she was the best dancer here until I came here or maybe it was the fact I am dating Joey Parker whatever I have plenty other friends here.

"Good afternoon class" the teacher walked in "Good afternoon Mrs. Susan" we all replied the class was fun I loved all my classes when the class ended I walked to my dorm room and saw my roommate packing she had no place to go this summer so I invited her to spend the summer with Joey, Tami, and Dustin we were leaving in a few minutes I was already packed so I had to wait for finish and then we could leave I know she is nervous to meet Joey

"Jessica you almost ready?" she walked out of her room and said "10 more minutes" and I walked into her room "What are you packing your whole closet?" I giggled "well you told me that Joey is not letting us know where we are going because he wants to keep it a surprise so I don't know what to pack so I felt it would be a good idea to pack everything I can" I rolled my eyes

10 minutes turned into 30 minutes but finally we made it out of our room and got into my car Joey had bought it for me it is an Audi R8 he knew I always liked the car so he got it for me I looked over and saw Jessica fidgeting "Jessica you need to calm down" she took a deep breath "I just I've never met a celebrity before and" I cut her off "you will be fine I promise" she nodded 20 minutes later we pulled up to his mansion I rolled down the window and punched in the code and the gate opened and I drove in

I parked the car and pulled out my keys and walked in "Joey?" that's weird his car is here "he's in the shower" I turned around and saw Dustin and Tami I screamed "oh my god" and hugged them both and then turned around "Jessica this is my best friend Tami and her boyfriend Dustin who also happens to be Joey's best friend" they shook hands "I'm going to see Joey" I said and walked upstairs I closed and locked the bedroom door and took my clothes of and quietly entered the shower and walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around him

He turned around "hey baby" he said and I leaned up and kissed him "I thought I would come up here and help you shower" he growled and leaned down and kissed me his hands slid down my waist he grabbed my ass and pulled me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist I kissed down his neck "go I missed you" he whispered into my neck Joey had been on tour tonight was his last show he was preforming in Madison Square Gardens and we were all going

When we finally got out of the shower and got dressed we walked down stairs Jessica, Tami, and Dustin were all talking I saw Jessica's eye's go wide when she saw him "Jessica this is Joey, and Joey this is Jessica" he smiled and shook her hand "nice to meet you" Joey sat down and pulled me onto his lap "so Mary did you get Joey to tell you where we are going for summer vacation?" he laughed "nope I tried but he won't budge" I turned my neck and looked at Joey "trust me she tried everything" his eyes were filled with lust "ok as much as I would love to watch you two have eye sex but I'm hungry lets go get some lunch" Dustin said we all got up

We ended up eating at a pizza place when we finished eating I said "Joey us girls are going shopping" he pulled his wallet and handed me a credit card I looked at him confused it had both of our names on it "Joey what's this" he pulled me into his arms "well I'm giving my beautiful girlfriend a credit card" "but Joey I can't spend your money" he leaned down and silenced with a kiss "Mary please just take the card" I sighed "ok" I leaned up and kissed him again

"Hey Dustin and I are going to do a sound check so don't worry if I don't answer the phone" I nodded and they got into the car and left and we walked up and down the road going in and out of stores

**Joey's P.O.V**

We had just finished the sound check and I was sitting in my dressing room and pulled out a tiny black box that contained an engagement ring tonight was the night I am going to propose to Mary I love her so much, there was a knock on the door "come in" it was Dustin "you nervous man?" I took a deep breath "I don't think I have ever been so nervous in my entire life" he patted me on the back "I know for sure she will say yes she loves you so much"

"Ok man get out I have to get ready concert starts in an hour" and he walked out I dialed Mary's number "hey babe" I heard "you here yet?" there was a knock at the door before she could answer I walked over and opened it and saw Mary and Jessica "does that answer your question?" I leaned down and kissed her when we broke apart I smiled and whispered "I love you so much" "I love you too"

"Mr. Parker it's show time" I heard "Gotta go" I said and they followed me out

**Mary's P.O.V**

The concert had been going on for an hour we were all standing in the wings of the stage watching the concert he just finished "Just that girl" which I thought was the last song of the night but apparently not

"Ok everyone I have one last song, but for this song I want my beautiful girlfriend Mary Santiago to join us" my eyes went wide we walked over and pulled me onto the stage "this song is dedicated to you baby it's called _"I Do"_

_I see the world for you and me  
I hear a perfect harmony  
Where you are is where I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be..._

Forever, could never be enough  
Together, it's all I need for us  
When the rain is pouring down  
And there's no else around  
I'll be your shelter now

And I'll be the one  
You can run to  
I'll be the one  
Who's meant to love you now...  
And always till our days are through

You know I do  
You know I do  
Time to say the words  
Never been so sure  
Wanna spend my life with you

Hmm hmm hmm yeah...

There's a match for every heart  
There's a light for every dark  
With you I found my counter part  
My counter part

Forever, could never be enough  
Together, it's all I need for us  
When the rain is pouring down  
And there's no else around  
I'll be your shelter now  
Ohh

And I'll be the one  
You can run to  
I'll be the one  
Who's meant to love you now...  
And always till our days are through

You know I do  
You know I do  
Time to say the words  
Never been so sure  
Wanna spend my life with you _[2x]___

Forever, could never be enough  
Together, it's all I need for us  
When the rain is pouring down  
And there's no else around  
I'll be your shelter now

And I'll be the one  
You can run to  
I'll be the one  
Who's meant to love you now...  
And always till our days are through

You know I do  
You know I do  
Time to say the words  
Never been so sure  
Wanna spend my life with you _[2x]__  
(You know I do)_

I was crying the song was so beautiful "so what did everyone think did you like the song?" he said the entire theater started cheering "no Mary did you like it?" I wiped my tears and he held the mic to me "it was so beautiful" then he said

"Now Mary true to the lyrics I do want to spend my life with you actually I can't imagine my life without you" I felt more tears fall down my face he took my hand and then did something I never expected he got down on one knee "Mary Santiago I love you with all my heart will make me the happiest man alive and become my wife?" I took the mic from his hand and said "YES A MILLION TIMES YES" he stood up and spun me around and he slid the ring on my finger and I kissed him with so much passion

He pulled me off the stage and I ran up to Tami and Jessica and showed them the ring we started screaming "oh my god it is so beautiful I'm so happy for you guys" Tami said Jessica hugged me "I'm so happy for you" I ran into Joey's arms "I love the song it was so beautiful"

He kissed the top of my head and I knew this was the start of our forever

**Ok so next chapter coming soon**

**I don't own the song "I Do" by Drew Seeley but it is a wonderful song if you have never heard it I highly recommend you do**


End file.
